


Not Even A Serious Holiday

by heartsdesire456



Series: 13 Fics of Halloween [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 09:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve had been oddly secretive for weeks. Bucky wasn’t sure what he was planning, but he had to trust that Steve would tell him if anything was wrong. He figured Steve had always had some quirks that annoyed him and this wasn’t anything new compared to the Steve he’d known almost all his life. He also knew that, if Steve was in trouble, he’d hide it all he could, but eventually, Bucky would find out for sure.</p>
<p>Steve kept hiding things in Bucky’s old room, but Bucky let him think he was fooling everybody anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Even A Serious Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> I'M TRYING TO CATCH UP FORGIVE ME!!!

Steve had been oddly secretive for weeks. Bucky wasn’t sure what he was planning, but he had to trust that Steve would tell him if anything was wrong. He figured Steve had always had some quirks that annoyed him and this wasn’t anything new compared to the Steve he’d known almost all his life. He also knew that, if Steve was in trouble, he’d hide it all he could, but eventually, Bucky would find out for sure.

Steve kept hiding things in Bucky’s old room, but Bucky let him think he was fooling everybody anyways. 

~

When Bucky had been given a clean bill of health and had been cleared for any chance of relapse, Clint had offered them the chance to move into one of the empty apartments in his building. Steve had accepted and finally brought Bucky home to Brooklyn within the week.

Bucky was healthy and learning to be himself again, but his memory was still coming back to fill in the gaps. Steve had almost hoped Bucky wouldn’t remember about them because he felt like Bucky would have a better chance at recovery without dealing with a sexuality crisis since he seemed to have no memory of ever liking men.

But in classic Bucky style, Steve had woken up one night to Bucky poking him in the face with a glare. Steve had blinked tiredly and sat up to ask what was wrong and Bucky had just shoved him. Steve was terrified for a split second Bucky had somehow replaced, but he just said, “Move over, ya little shit, we’ll talk about you not reminding me that I’m in love with you in the morning,” and crawled into bed with Steve, bodily arranging Steve so that Bucky could snuggle up to him and refusing to let him go or let him talk until Steve settled down and went back to sleep.

They never did get around to talking about it, Bucky just fell into their old habits without a word said about it.

(Not even when Bucky climbed into the shower with Steve the first time and shut him up from asking any questions in a very effective manner.)

That had been two months ago, and Steve was happier than he had been in years. He was determined to make sure Bucky got to experience all the joys in life that Steve could possibly help him achieve. No matter how big (the fact that they could _kiss_ in the middle of the street and nobody would do a damn thing about it) or how small (Steve had taken personal bliss in introducing Bucky to the joys of Starbucks).

He knew Bucky was a bit suspicious, but he hoped it was worth it in the end.

~

When Bucky got home after going on a jog with Clint (as in, jog to Starbucks, get something with more calories than the short jog had even come close to burning, and walk back while drinking said drink) he finally discovered the source of Steve’s sneakiness immediately when he opened the apartment door.

The whole house was _covered_ in Halloween decorations.

Bucky walked into the room with ghost-shaped strands of lights hanging over the doorway and looked at the little graveyard full of grave figurines decorating the TV stand, the spider web table doily and plastic spiders on the coffee table, the bucket shaped like a pumpkin with candy sitting in the middle of a bunch of votive candles on the table by the door where they usually dropped their keys and shit, new orange and purple and black pillows on the couch, a skeleton hanging from the kitchen door, and a lot of little black paper bats hanging from the ceiling , and he immediately realized why his old room had been necessary as a hiding place for all of it. 

He headed into the kitchen and found Steve moving a giant pumpkin onto a towel on the table. He moved the skeleton out of his way and cleared his throat, scaring Steve so bad he almost dropped the pumpkin. He blushed and set it down and then straightened. “Oh, hey Bucky.” He looked around. “Surprise?” he tried, and Bucky raised an eyebrow.

“Steve… why did Halloween throw up on our house?” he asked slowly.

Steve smiled, eyes brightening in that way that always made Bucky’s chest tighten. “Do you like it? You seemed to like the Halloween decorations so I figured why not go all out?” He patted the pumpkin. “We can carve this together later, dontcha think?” he asked.

Bucky smiled curiously. “Yeah, I’d love to. But… what’s all this about? You’ve been hiding all this stuff in the spare room,” he said and Steve blushed.

“Oh. You knew about that, huh?” He walked closer to Bucky with a sheepish grin. “It’s just…” He caught Bucky’s hand. “This is the first holiday with you back.”

Bucky’s stomach flipped and he couldn’t help smile slightly. “Steve…”

“And I’ve been so unhappy being alone for holidays. And maybe Halloween isn’t Christmas, but I never had anybody to spend it with the last few years.” He ducked his head. “I guess I just got excited about spending this one with you.”

Bucky groaned, sliding his arms around Steve. “Stevie. Shit.” He dropped his head back. “Only you could make _Halloween_ a sentimental holiday.” He looked straight at him. “You’re such a little shit, ya know?” He pulled him into a hug. “I hate thinking about you being alone.”

Steve shrugged, shoulder rocking under Bucky’s chin. “Then don’t worry about it. I’ve got you now,” he said simply.

Bucky laughed, pulling away. “You sap. What’re we even gonna do for Halloween?” he asked, resting his hands on Steve’s lower back to hold him close.”

Steve grinned. “I’m thinkin’ we can hand out candy like Clint and a lot of the others do. Clint’s letting me borrow his suit and bow to be him for Halloween. You can wear my uniform,” he suggested. 

Bucky smirked. “I do like the tights,” he purred, sliding a hand down to grab Steve’s ass suddenly, laughing when Steve jumped and yelped. Bucky backed off and tugged Steve’s head down to kiss his temple. “I fuckin’ love you, Stevie. No matter what, you always surprise me with how damn much you care about the little things. Everybody’d be better off if they had you in their life.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I only want you, then, huh?” Steve asked and Bucky couldn’t help himself, he grabbed Steve around the neck and pulled him into a hard kiss, pouring everything he couldn’t find the words for into it. 

“Stevie,” he murmured, eyes wide as they flitted over Steve’s face.

Steve nodded, leaning their foreheads together. “I love you, too, Buck. I love you, too.”


End file.
